The Second Soul
by DemonicBobcatPhoenixDown
Summary: Frisk is a messed up kid. Some people think she is insane, but the monsters underground give her kindness that she has only felt once before. She knows the voices in her head aren't her own, but she doesn't care. She has a dark past that she can't hide anymore. SansXFrisk
1. Prolougue

She could taste the blood in her mouth as she took her few belongings and put them in her bag. She could hear her door slam open. "What are you doing!?" She jumped out the window, remembering the pain, the screams, and the death that she was leaving behind. When she landed, she felt something hit her. A rock, she could tell. She ran as fast as she could to the place where she could have even a small amount of peace: Mt. Ebott. Rumors said that whoever went up there, never returned. At this point, she didn't care if it killed her. She just wanted to leave, to wherever those past people went.

. . .

She found a cavern hidden in the mountain. Hidden in the cavern, she found a hole. After affixing her bag to her back, she tried to jump it. She failed. Horribly. She could tell that she looked pretty dumb right then. Almost immediately, she passed out, waking on a bed of golden flowers.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been about 4 ½ years since Frisk had brought all monsters back to the surface. A week earlier, Frisk had gone to visit her brother Isaac, in Tokyo, Japan. She brought Alphys, Undyne, and Sans with her, but Alphys and Undyne arrived back home early, followed by Sans two days later. Frisk somehow got put on a different flight. It was a simple mistake, but her flight was supposed to arrive the same time as Sans'. No one knew where she was, and Toriel was furious.

Toriel was about to seriously injure Undyne when they heard an engine outside. Sans immediately ran outside, hoping it was who he thought it was. A pure black motorcycle had pulled up to the huge house. A girl with long, silky brown hair wearing a dark crop top, some shorts, and a black jacket with an angel symbol took off her helmet, looked at the monsters on the porch, and just disappeared. Other than Sans, everyone on the porch was confused. Sans flipped around and got a tackle/hug from the girl behind him. "FRISK! You're back!" Sans yelled. "My child, you have a lot of explaining to do," scolded Toriel. "Yeah, sorry about being so late," Frisk said hesitantly.

"C'mon, let's go inside. I have some things to tell you about," Frisk said, as she walked in holding Sans' hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Frisk and Sans sat down on the couch while the others surrounded her. Before she knew it, a small black cat sat down on her lap. "Rori! There you are," she exclaimed as she gently pet the cat. "My child! Where were you," questioned Toriel. "YES HUMAN! WHERE DID YOU GO," yelled Papyrus. After many judgmental and confused comments Frisk was able to explain.

"I wasn't able to come as early as planned because somehow, we all got split up and didn't end up on the same flights. It also didn't help that my flight was cancelled! I wasn't able to get a new flight until this morning so I just hung out with Isaac." Frisk explained.

"WHO'S ISAAC," yelled a very confused Papyrus.

"Don't you remember bro," replied Sans "Isaac's her brother that lives in Japan."

"OH."

"Well, I have some business to attend to," said Frisk "I guess I will go get it out of the way."

Frisk hurried out of the house before anyone could reply to her. After a moment of silence Sans said in a concerned voice "I'll go find 'er."

. . .

After a few hours of searching, Sans had finally run out of energy to teleport father, he heard sobbing.

"I'm sorry… why... why didn't I search for you! Tyler… why?"


	4. Chapter 3

Sans walked through the trees to find a graveyard. He didn't know why he ended up here, or what this place was. He saw Frisk knelt down near a gravestone with a green heart on it. "Angel," Sans asked, "are you okay?"

"Sans?! I-I," she stuttered.

"It's okay. You don't have to speak. You can just sign."

*Okay

"So… why did you come here?"

*Well, when I was in Japan, having my brother around reminded me of when things in my family were… well, _normal_.

"What do you mean by normal?" Sans questioned.

*Before I fell, I didn't have a very good family life. It was full of lies and deception. Not board games and vacations. About 10 years ago, when I was eight, my father lost his job, and my mother didn't have one. Dad started coming home really late and would yell at Mom. I would try to help, but I was too scared to do anything then. I wasn't very popular either. My only friend was this kid named Tyler.

"Is that why you were scared to speak very much when I found you?"

Holding back tears, Frisk answered "Yes."

Surprised that Frisk was using her voice, Sans asked "So what convinced you to climb up Mt. Ebott?"

"Well, the police soon figured out that my mother had been taking drugs, and they arrested her. This made my dad freak out and overwork himself. Dad started drinking and he would always come home and… and…"

"I-it's okay" Sans quickly said "You don't have to explain… but can you tell me why you're here of all places?"

Frisk decided to go back to signing.*Well, this is the souls' graveyard. We, The Dreemurrs I mean, buried the other fallen children here.

"But there are only 7 graves."

*Chara is in the Underground. I'm here because Tyler is buried here.

"Is he-"

"Yes. He is the green soul." Frisk interrupted him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something. Alone." Sans was stunned. He hadn't ever seen Frisk this mad. He saw Frisk run towards Mt. Ebott in the distance.

 **FYI , * indicates sign language, or signing.**


End file.
